


伦敦热恋 NC-17

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: *雷瑞*Sugar Daddy设定，年龄差注意（翻车了）*本文简介：突如其来的骚，闪断老子的腰，OOC注意





	伦敦热恋 NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> *纽约情人姐妹篇，剧情一点关联都没有，因为名字像就假装——嗯总之之后应该也许可能还会有另外一篇的  
> *17.11-18.01，因为无限跳坑…搁置了很久…拿出来给重新改一改，祝nornor生日快乐

伦敦热恋 NC-17

 

*雷瑞  
*Sugar Daddy设定，年龄差注意（翻车了）  
*本文简介：突如其来的骚，闪断老子的腰，OOC注意  
*纽约情人姐妹篇，剧情一点关联都没有，因为名字像就假装——嗯总之之后应该也许可能还会有另外一篇的  
*17.11-18.01，因为无限跳坑…搁置了很久…拿出来给重新改一改，祝nornor生日快乐

 

“我本来应该去参加那个聚餐的。”

走进酒吧的时候，他缩了缩肩膀尽量不让自己显得如此格格不入，四周投过来的视线五花八门——好奇、嫉妒、了然、恼火、敬意，但是格瑞知道，它们更多的是带着“不怀好意”的。

他拉扯着自己的围巾把半张脸都隐藏在其后，黛紫色的眼睛在吧台处洒过来的灯光下居然泛着幽幽的暖色光芒。

身着黑色西装的男人背对着他坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，领带被随意地挂在肩上，不知道是因为灯光原因还是其他的什么，他背部的黑色布料比起别的地方颜色都要更加深一些。

“现在不用了，他们取消了。”

沙哑而又低沉的声线回荡在几乎没什么多余声音的吧内，敲打过瓶瓶罐罐与吊灯上水晶挂饰的切面，最终传入格瑞的耳中。

白发的青年深深吸了一口气，手中握紧的背包带终于还是被放开，随着一声闷响后掉落在深色的地板上。

“最好是真的——”

“——当然是真的，宝贝，”怪异的音调让格瑞感到不适，墨色头发的男人靠着吧台边缘一个转身将视线直直地投射到他的身上，宛如一头野兽撕扯着猎物的脖颈，他的手肘向后撑着桌面，仅凭交叉着的双腿稳住看似下一秒就要摔倒的身体，“喔，你需要我现在让你向他们确认一下吗？”他作势把手伸进裤子口袋，“我这里还有通话记录。”

“不用，谢谢，”格瑞皱着眉，在与对方的视线纠缠了三秒后，他才留意到他同样黑色的衬衫上晕开了一片深色，“你把酒洒了？”他明知故问。

男人停下手头的动作顺着他的目光望向下看去，几乎是嘟囔着说：“没有，我出去打了一架，”他咧开嘴，眯起眼笑着，“你的老爹还没老到痴呆。”

“我说过不要让这个词出现在我们的对话里。”

“怎么，不高兴了？”男人换了个姿势站直了身子，他的食指敲了敲桌面，周围的人识趣地做了退场把舞台留给最后的两个演员，“你也不是第一次——”

“——和你的小姐们玩这一套去吧，雷狮。”格瑞捏了捏拳做了个深呼吸，举起的右手给对方比了个中指，他转过身作势要离开。

“隔太远了，我听不见，你是要我拿手指和你玩吗？”

白发青年的脚下一顿，鞋底与地板摩擦的声音宛如尖叫声，同时诉说着他无法用自己声带倾吐出的狂躁之音，在这之后就只剩下墙上挂钟滴滴答答的数数声了。

他不知道对方是不是真的喝醉了，但是此时此刻这些都没所谓了，雷狮总是能得到他想要的一切，譬如此刻，他依旧一如往昔，如愿以偿。

格瑞侧身的一瞬间，出膛的子弹划破空气蹭着他的鬓发呼啸而过，成为了对面墙壁上的点缀。他右脚向下猛地一蹬，身体跟着脚下的动作侧了过去，他的余光抓到了卡座上掉落的酒瓶，伸出两指弯曲钩住瓶颈后用力朝着雷狮所在的方向砸去。

脱手而出的棕色玻璃瓶按照固有的路线迎面砸向吧台前的男人，随之带起的风宛如铺天盖地的箭矢直直地往目标而去。

年长者身子稍向后歪去，瓶身蹭着他的耳侧碎裂在身后不远几米的墙上，右手上的枪绕着食指转了一圈再次对准正在向自己冲来的人。

他当然能躲闪过所有致命的弹药，雷狮心知肚明，他教他装填、举枪、上膛、瞄准、扣动扳机、拆卸，然后重复；他教他如何在自己的枪林弹雨下一步步躲闪；他教他——事实是，他教过头了，格瑞却显得过犹不及，那个当年冰冷无言的小孩终于在逐渐不抵触自己的同时愈发不知天高地厚啦。

雷狮偏头一把抓住对方砸来的拳头，五指抠紧那几根冰冷的指节掰开并握住，他扔开可有可无的手枪，改为攥紧青年后脑处那些柔软的白发，稍加用力地向下扯去迫使那颗高贵的头颅向后仰去，露出青色的血管无助似的在白皙的皮肤下微微跳动。他借助手上的力道向一边用力，转身翻转了两人的姿势，与此同时趁势卡进格瑞的双腿间。

雷狮俯身——他紧紧贴着那具刚经历过寒风吹拂的身子，似乎是想用自己烧遍全身的热度点燃这块冰——胯部有意地重重压过对方的，他低头，用鼻尖蹭开挡住那双眼睛的白发。

真的，很，难闻。格瑞动了动身子想要缓解腰椎磕在吧台边缘带来的痛感，他不是很好受，这个类似于下腰的姿势比劈叉还可怕——上半身半贴不贴的平摊在硬邦邦的台面上，而下半身却因为酒鬼的胡作非为几乎要被折断。这不是最不好受的，他这么想到。黛紫色的眼睛眯了起来，如果气味有形，对天发誓他可以看到混合在一起的烈酒味与淡淡的血腥味缠绵在那些墨色的头发间，这算什么？误入盘丝洞吗？

格瑞悄悄移动着没有被握住的那只手，借助抬脸用嘴堵住雷狮即将要开口说话的嘴的动作，掩盖偷偷摸摸捞过的酒杯，手臂绕过他的肩头，向下一倾，琥珀色的威士忌唰得一下浇在对方的头上。  
年长者的脸以同样的速度拉了下来，阴沉得跟窗外的天色有的一拼，他闭着眼为了不让火辣的酒液流进眼睛中，格瑞歪过头透过仿佛透过琥珀细数着对方细长柔软的睫毛，然后侧耳倾听雷狮稀有掉落的俚语脏字。

 

城郊的夏季不怎么炎热，相比较其他地域的八月而言，这里可以算是绝佳的避暑胜地了。

格瑞，一个平凡普通、街边一抓一大把、除了发色有些诡异、正直无前科、全身上下三百六十度无死角跟黑道搭不上半边天、除了发色有些诡异、除了发色有些诡异、除了发色和瞳色有些诡异的好青年、某大学在读学生，在某个午后，躺在泳池边的躺椅上，翻开读书清单上列着的第一本书，准备开始他梦幻般美好平静的夏季。

直到某人“从天而降”砸进他家后院的泳池中，溅出的水花湿吻着书页。

 

格瑞的双腿缠着雷狮的腰——他不得不这么做，为了不使被冲撞的身子滑下吧台，或是坠落之后尾椎骨断裂。他把头向后仰去，眯起眼盯着脑袋上方晃成一片的斑斓灯光，耳内却还要听着对方啰里八嗦云云。

“我早该在第一次见面就——”

“——你为什么这么多废话？”

雷狮噤声，抓着对方的肩膀猛地前倾，用吻堵住那声原本绵长的低吟，不好意地抬起下身向上顶了顶，让挤在他甬道内的硬物更往深处难以置信地探去。

他听见那个所谓的“乖孩子”将原本双音节的脏字咬成了一个音吞吐在自己的口中。

“有些时候，”雷狮舔了舔上唇，双手掐着格瑞裸露在外的大腿根向外拉扯着，“我真的有些搞不明白你到底是披着羊皮的那头狼，还是披着狼皮的那只羊。”

“别想了，”白发青年用几乎温柔的声音回应着，时不时因为从尾椎骨顺着脊椎向上爬去的快感而发出气音，“是你脑子坏掉了。”

“那你可真恶趣味，”男人全身而退，在对方身子向下落去的同时又用力顶入，换来无声的尖叫，他伸出拇指抹去格瑞嘴角无意间流出的唾液，“和一个脑子不好使、几乎可以喊爹的人成天搞在一起，甚至假装抗拒地放任其为所欲为，究竟是他精神错乱，还是你被操得神志不清？”

“雷狮，”格瑞深深呼吸着，“雷狮——”

“——我在。”

“我要割下你的舌头。”

 

-End-

FT:突然，不是很会开车…..  
总之亲爱的nornor生日快乐。


End file.
